


Stupid Plans and the Number Seven

by xmasxray



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, brief mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmasxray/pseuds/xmasxray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church has “died” so many times that Tucker more or less stopped worrying about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Plans and the Number Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: For the angsty prompts thing "im right here. Im not going anywhere" with church/tucker?

The first time Church died, Tucker was right there. Watched his best friend get shot by that stupid fucking rookie in the tank. That hurt a hell of a lot, but it was easier to cover it up with anger towards Caboose, and that bitterness still hasn't faded a substantial amount. People typically think it's just because of how easily the soldier can irritate anyone with his constant confusion, but the truth is Tucker is just really good at holding a grudge.  
  
It was okay, though, because the asshole just had to come back as a ghost and make him feel ridiculous for being upset about his loss. Especially when he was still just as irritating in the afterlife.  
  
The second time Church died, Tucker thought he'd die too. He thought they would all die. That's what bombs were supposed to do, isn't it? Some weird time travelling shit happened instead and they were all sent into the future, apparently. Except Church. Being sent into the past was better than dying, though, and Tucker was relieved when he'd returned that time too. Plus, he got a badass sword out of this one.  
  
The third time Church died, Tucker was in the middle of a temple in the middle of a desert. He wasn't even there. This time, he'd assumed he was gone for good. When an AI is wiped out, how could he come back. There wasn't any time for him to react this time before Church was back again.  
  
This Church had little to no memory of him, though, and what he knew was only what Caboose had told him. It wasn't even Church, really. A promise of memories returning in a matter of time was good enough for Tucker.  
  
The fourth time Church died, Tucker watched as the idiot entered the failing unit and got himself trapped in there. It was supposed to be heroic, he supposed, but it was still stupid.  
  
He'd been coming to terms with it until Carolina showed up and demanded they go get him. When they finally got him out of the memory unit, he came back just as he had the last three times. A complaining pain in the ass. Not like that wasn't how he always had been. Sometimes it was refreshing to hear it again.  
  
The fifth time Church died, Tucker knew he wasn't dead. Everyone knew he wasn't. It was easier for Tucker to pretend that he had over the alternative. Church left, and it made him want to kill the AI. He'd always been a dick, but this took the cake. He'd really fucked with Caboose this time, and the soldier's constant wallowing was more irritating than his bubbly confusion had ever been.  
  
When Church came back this time, Tucker's ability to hold a grudge was as strong as ever. There was no way he was going to let Church live that down. He just _left_ them, and they'd gone through so much shit and he wasn't even there. Excuse him for being bitter about it.  
  
It wasn't until after Caboose gave that speech to him about how he shouldn't be so mad at Church - not like he really knew why he was so angry about it in the first place - that he'd given in and talked to him about it.  
  
The sixth time Church died, Tucker wasn't sure what went wrong. No one was, and Epsilon didn't feel the need to share what had happened. All they knew was he was temporarily unable to run any equipment, and that much was what Carolina had told them when she recovered. Tucker thought back to what had been said at the portal, about a failing AI. Still, he seemed to be doing better, and everyone just had to trust him on this one.  
  
Church has "died" so many times that Tucker more or less stopped worrying about it. Tucker himself was only in danger of dying once, so Church wasn't prepared for this.  
  
Last time they went through with Tucker's plan, they'd succeeded, but he almost died. Church made sure to bring that up when he'd come up with another plan to get the sword from Felix.   
  
"Tucker. This plan is even worse than your last one!"  
  
"You know what, my last one worked, didn't it?" Tucker crossed his arms and glared at the AI.

"Epsilon is right. Right now, Felix only has one sword that won't even work until Doyle is dead. If you try to go through with this, and you fail, they'll have two. If you die, he will have the ability to kill everyone on this planet."   
  
Carolina wasn't wrong, and he knew it, but her response pissed him off.  
  
"You can't be serious! At least I  _have_ a plan that isn't 'sit around and make sure Doyle doesn't die.'" He turned to the others in the room, "don't any of you agree with me?"  
  
The reds did nothing but mutter incoherently, and Wash and Kimball seemed to be thinking it over.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea, but it's the only one we have. You pulled through last time, and I trust you to do it again." Doctor Grey nodded. "However, I don't know that we could get to you fast enough to save you if you get into trouble."  
  
"If Felix is involved, he's  _already_ in trouble." Carolina retorted.  
  
"Tucker," Washington stepped forward, "are you absolutely sure about this?"  
  
"Yeah, dude. I wouldn't have brought it up to get yelled at by everyone in the goddamn room if I wasn't sure about it."  
  
"This  _is_ our only plan." Kimball sighed.  
  
"I just can't believe you'd be so stupid to risk your life and the lives of everyone on this planet just to prove something."   
  
"You know what Church, I don't care what you believe."  
  
"If you're taking me with you, you're going to have to deal with it."  
  
"I don't want to take you-"  
  
"Shut  _up_! Both of you, be quiet." Carolina silenced the whole room, and all attention was on her. "Look. Tucker. You don't need to be the one to go, I-"  
  
" _I'm_ the one with the sword.  _I_  have to do it," Tucker interrupted.  
  
She was silent for a moment and looked around the room. "Fine. If we can't come up with a better plan by tomorrow, you can go on your mission. Just know that you are putting the lives of everyone on this planet in your hands."  
  
That's how Tucker ended up alone with Church complaining about how stupid he was being as usual. Only it was ten thousand times worse when he was doing it  _inside his head_.  
  
"Will you shut the fuck  _up_ for four seconds please? If you keep wasting all of your energy on being a whiny dick, we're definitely gonna die."  
  
Epsilon appeared in front of him as he walked. "We wouldn't be in danger if it weren't for you."  
  
Tucker glared at the hologram. "I hate you."  
  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, asshole."  
  
That made Tucker stop dead in his tracks. "What is  _that_ supposed to mean."  
  
"I think you-" He paused.  
  
"I what?"  
  
"Shut up for a second, okay?"  
  
"No! Not until you-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Tucker snapped his mouth shut and waited for the AI to stop doing whatever he was doing.  
  
"Right, okay." He said to himself before turning to look at Tucker. "Felix is acting as planned and Locus is being distracted on the other side of the planet. You better be sure about this, we won't be able to get these two separated again."  
  
"Yeah, Church, I'm sure. Is he on your radar or whatever yet?"  
  
"No, but be ready. I'll try and give you a heads up."  
  
" _Try_?"   
  
Tucker didn't get a response before Church vanished again.  
  
"Stupid hologram."  
  
"I can still hear you, you know that, right?"  
  
He really hated that Epsilon had to come with him.  
  
It was relatively silent for a few minutes after that until Church materialized again. "Got something up on your right."  
  
"Think it's Felix?"  
  
"No, Tucker, I think it's a lost puppy. Yes, it's Felix."  
  
"No need to be such a fucking dick."  
  
"Just be ready."  
  
Church left again and he grabbed his sword. "How close is he?" Tucker muttered.  
  
"Not far. He'll be able to see you soon if you don't-"  
  
"Lavernius Tucker! So we meet again! Where are your friends?"  
  
"Or right now."  
  
"Thanks for the heads up." Tucker whispered harshly.  
  
"I tried."  
  
"The hell should I know? I'm not their babysitter."  
  
"You know, it's weird,  _this_ baby," Felix held the other sword in one hand as he walked toward Tucker, "doesn't work. I found out I'd need to kill that bumbling idiot if I wanted it to. I look forward to meeting him again."  
  
"Good luck with that, dude."

"Oh, I don't need luck," Felix chuckled low and put the sword back in place before he grabbed his knife, "but thanks for the sentiment."  
  
Tucker gripped his weapon tight enough that it hurt. He really fucking hated this guy.  
  
Epsilon had to remind him to keep a level head.  
  
"I've been looking forward to this for a long time. Finally, I can kill you and have one less loser to deal with in my life," Felix went on. "Coming here alone takes courage, or maybe you really are just really fucking stupid. Either way, I'm going to enjoy every second of this."  
  
Tucker gritted his teeth. "Don't you ever shut up?"  
  
The other's temperament shifted from the snarky, sarcastic Felix that he portrayed so well into the dark and admittedly terrifying mercenary. "Don't tell him this, but I think Locus was right. Ending this quickly might be more satisfying."  
  
He was scared. This was a stupid plan, and now he was alone in the middle of nowhere, fucking terrified and gripping at the only thing that could keep him alive.  
  
"Tucker," Epsilon whispered in his head, "c'mon buddy you've gotta keep it together."  
  
He shook his head at the voice, but Felix took that as a response to his own statement.  
  
"No? Too bad. We don't always get what we want. Unless you're me, of course."  
  
"Whatever you say, asshole."  
  
Unfortunately Tucker wasn't as good of an actor as Felix, and his voice trembled slightly as he tried to remain his usual cocky self.  
  
Felix laughed again, a hollow chuckle that sounded like it came straight from the stereotypical villain in an old superhero movie.  
  
Tucker wished he were in a movie. Then there's no way he'd lose this. The heroes always come out on top, right?  
  
But he isn't in a movie. This is all real and he finds himself standing taller trying to find confidence in himself. He beat Felix last time, after all.  
  
"Do something. I'm right here. I'll do what I can." Church assured him. "You can do this."  
  
_Coming from the same guy who told me I couldn't._  
  
"That was different. Now focus."  
  
"Killing you is going to be so fun, but man am I gonna miss this. It's like I'll be taking away my own favorite little plaything." Felix strode forward, blade in hand.  
  
Tucker took a step forward and readied himself for the fight. "Yeah, yeah, keep talking, asshole."  
  
That was enough for him. Felix lunged forward and Tucker just barely got out of the way, swinging his sword at him.  
  
The fight didn't last long.   
  
A few dodges, the swinging of weapons to no avail of either involved, it all ended when Felix swept Tucker's legs out from under him.  
  
"No one gets the best of me and lives to tell about it, remember, Captain Tucker?"  
  
Felix drove his blade into the soldier's chest before he could turn out of the way.  
  
"Thank you for this, by the way, it'll be very helpful." The mercenary took his sword and walked off. He hadn't felt the need to ensure Tucker would die, because he'd rather him suffer for causing him so much trouble. There was no way he'd recover from that anyway.  
  
"Carolina," he coughed over the radio, "I'm- he took the sword."   
  
There was shouting on the other end, scrambling to get people to get to his location or something. He wasn't sure.  
  
Tucker clutched at the wound, pushing down on it in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Church."  
  
"I'm busy, right now, Tucker." The AI appeared beside him again, his voice sounding far from composed. "I'm running your healing unit as well as I can, okay? Hang in there until someone gets here."  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"You'll be fine, please stop talking. Please."  
  
Tucker shook his head weakly. "Church?"  
  
"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He made a small noise that indicated he wanted to say something, but nothing came out.   
  
"It's gonna be okay, you can make it. You're going to be fine." Epsilon put all of his energy into trying to keep the other alive. It wouldn't be too long before the others got there.  
  
Tucker's breathing hitched and his pulse slowed.  
  
"No!" Church put everything he had into the healing unit. Nothing was working.  
  
Everything was not enough. He'd failed. Tucker flatlined.

Everything was too much. He'd failed. Epsilon failed. He'd put out too much energy and there was no recovering this time.  
  
The seventh time Church died, Tucker was right there, but he'd never know about it. Perhaps it was better that way.  
  
The seventh time Church died, he wouldn't be coming back.


End file.
